


The Answer

by Mireekian



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Zoro/Sanji, Devil Fruit Play, First Time Topping, M/M, New World Saga, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Thousand Sunny Sex, Zoro is a BAMF first mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireekian/pseuds/Mireekian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy corners Law in the library on the Thousand Sunny.  Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Answer
> 
> Pairing: Luffy/Law/Luffy, off-screen Sanji/Zoro
> 
> Tags: Oral sex; anal sex; anal fingering; first time together; Top!Luffy; experienced-but-sexually-frustrated!Law; devil fruit abilities during sex – not ridiculously though; Law is oblivious; Zoro is the coolest older brother/wingman ever; Porn-without-plot; sorry—not sorry
> 
> Notes: Merry belated Christmas and happy new year to my dearest and most gorgeous and fantabulousirriffic nakama, may our own time skip result in the same levelling-up of epicness as seen on this show :D

** The Answer **

Luffy cornered Law in the library that night, pouting as though Law had personally stolen the last bite of meat at dinner. 

“Ne, ne, Traffy, why didn’t you come to Sanji’s party?  He made onigiri tonight, that’s your favourite, ne?”

Law flicked up his stony gaze, turned a page of his tome, and returned to reading.

There was a pause, shocked and hurt, before Luffy literally _growled_ and all but leapt onto Law’s lap, sending the book arcing through the air, page lost.  Law struggled briefly to unseat his unruly ally, only to give up when Luffy stretched his rubber limbs to wrap around Law’s arms.  He was, after a few moments, completely pinned.

“You don’t get to ignore me, Law,” swore Luffy intensely.

Surprised, Law met Luffy’s gaze and saw something indiscernible glittering there.  “Mugiwara-ya—”

“No, I mean it.  This is my ship, and you are my nakama, and you don’t get to ignore me.  Or Sanji’s awesome parties.”

“It was just dinner, Mugi-ya.”  And I’m not your friend, he added silently.  Just your ally.

Luffy shook his head obstinately.  “Don’t you know what day it is?”

Law shifted in his seat, or tried to: Luffy had him thoroughly pinned.  “Maybe if you let me go, I’ll remember.”

The Strawhat captain squinted, as though considering, and then grinned that infectious, ludicrously sexy grin of his.  Law panicked briefly, hyperaware of the fact that if Luffy didn’t get off his lap in under ten seconds, the reason for Law’s absence at dinner would become abundantly clear.  As of late, he hadn’t been able to easily control himself in Luffy’s presence, and he was not about to humiliate himself like that in front of all of the crew.

The gods were kind to Law that night, as Luffy disentangled their arms and moved to sit (still too close) at Law’s side, cross-legged and eager. 

“Have an answer now?”

Law shrugged, thinking quickly, coming up with all of nothing.  “Is it your birthday?”

“Wuhhh!  Nope!  Guess again.”

“Kuroashi’s birthday?” he tried again.  Luffy had said it was Sanji’s party, after all.

This earned him and emphatic shake of Luffy’s head, in addition to the younger pirate scooting closer, brushing his knees against Law’s thigh.  Law gulped and resisted the urge to cross his legs.  It had been too long since he’d taken a lover, and certainly longer since he’d wanted someone in particular this badly.  He could hardly be blamed, could he?  He knew better than anyone that it was a purely biological response to external stimuli—

Stimuli like Luffy placing a hand unwittingly high on Law’s thigh as the Sunny’s captain leaned in.

“It’s no one’s birthday,” said Luffy.  “If it was, we’d still be celebrating and Zoro would still be drinking and Brook singing and Franky saying _supeeer_ and Chopper and Usopp dancing and Nami and Robin laughing and Sanji cooking and me eating lots and lots of meat—a whole island full!  Not a birthday.  Guess again!”

Luffy squeezed his hand in anticipation and Law had suddenly had enough—and not nearly enough.  He removed Luffy’s hand from his thigh and snapped, “I have no idea, Mugiwara-ya.  Just tell me already and let me get back to my book.”

The younger pirate smirked deviously, and Law began to sweat.  Nothing good came from Luffy smirking like that.  It was usually followed immediately by a gomu-gomu-no slingshot, wherein the shot was a member of his crew who ended up smacked against the Sunny’s bow or otherwise flattened.  Roronoa had told Law stories, _terrible_ stories.

When the silence between them peaked and Law had just decided to take his leave to the bathroom in order to, er, dampen his urges, Luffy struck.

Suddenly Law found himself, for the second time that night, with a lapful of boisterous, energetic Strawhat pirate.  Only now said Strawhat captain had attached his lips to Law’s own, and even now was trying to pry them open with his tongue, their bodies pressed suggestively together.

Law’s eyes fluttered shut for only a moment, then snapped open again as he shoved the younger man back.

“Ne, it’s been exactly a month since you started sailing with us, Traffy,” said Luffy unapologetically.  His unaffected tone, as though that delicious kiss hadn’t just happened, boggled Law into silence.  “And,” added Luffy dramatically, lowering his voice into a rasp, “it’s been exactly a month of me trying—and failing—to spruce you.”

“Spruce—?” Law spluttered.  “You mean _seduce_?”

Luffy frowned in thought, then grinned and nodded.  “Yeah, seduce.”

Curious events began to fall into place in Law’s mind, memories that Law had revisited countless nights now, in the privacy of the bathroom before bed.  Once, Luffy had barged in on Law at precisely one of these private moments, resulting in a panicked rush for a towel and a particularly red-faced retreat to the men’s quarters.  Roronoa had snickered at him knowingly as Chopper demanded to know if Law had a fever.  For a week afterward, Law had indulged in a fantasy where he hadn’t left, had instead calmly closed the bathroom door, pushed Luffy to his knees before him, and shoved his cock into Luffy’s hot little mouth.

Then there had been the time in the Crow’s Nest, when Law had gone looking for Nico Robin to return one of her private books, and found Luffy sound asleep on his watch with his mouth wide open and half his hand tucked into the waistband of his shorts, presumably to scratch a somnolent itch.  Law’s mouth had watered and his self-control had wavered.  How badly he wanted to ravish that compact body, worship those angry scars, press kisses onto every inch of Luffy’s tanned skin. 

Though now that Law thought about it, Roronoa had told him Nico was on watch, and had smirked at Law in a thoroughly irritating manner.  Intuition struck.

“Roronoa knew about this, this _quest_ of yours, didn’t he?” Law demanded flatly.  He didn’t know whether to be furiously embarrassed or just plain furious that the swordsman had so easily deduced Law’s desire and, furthermore, had encouraged his captain.  And for what?  A good laugh at their expense?  Law didn’t know any of them well enough for there to be any other possible reason.

But Luffy simply tilted his head in wonderment.  “Ne, Traffy, why are you upset?”

“Does the whole crew know?”

“Why does it matter?”

Law gestured helplessly.  “Because this kind of rendezvous is completely inappropriate.  Ours is a professional relationship, nothing more.  Aside from that, we’re both men, and where I’m from that sort of indiscretion will get you killed.”

That earned him a pout that Law had to consciously fight the urge to kiss away.  “Good thing we’re not in North Blue, then.  And if you mean we’re nakama only cuz we’re both pirates working on the same side, then, then Zoro and Sanji’s relationship is just as professional and that doesn’t stop them from fucking each other in the kitchen every time they think the rest of the ship is asleep.”

Law choked on his prepared words and had to swallow an inane request to hear Luffy swear again.  Luffy grinned at him.

“You didn’t know?  Sanji moans.  It’s loud.  I got up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom once, and all I could hear was ‘Marimo, you shithead, I’m not gonna break, do me harder.’  But—if you’re afraid that Zoro’ll tell, or whatever, he won’t.  Not if he doesn’t want me to tease him about that time Nami realized all her hand cream had gone missing.  And he especially won’t say anything if I say I’ll tell Nami it was him who stole her hand cream so he could bang Sanji even though the whole ship was out of lube.”  Luffy suddenly shuddered.  “That was a bad week.” 

Law was speechless.  Before Luffy’s speech and the Strawhat captain’s casual use of words like ‘fuck’ and ‘bang’ and ‘do me harder,’ all of Law’s carefully lined up reasons for Why Not to Complicate Your Alliance With the Mugiwaras with Rampant and Filthy Sex With Their Barely-Legal Captain seemed dreadfully lacking.

Luffy apparently took Law’s continued silence as implicit permission, because he promptly latched his mouth on Law’s throat and began to suck.

Law didn’t see the need to correct him.

Instead, he groped his way up Luffy’s muscled abdomen and brushed the younger pirate’s red shirt off his shoulders, then shifted them both so they were lying more comfortably on the plush leather couch.  Luffy laughed delightedly at this and helped Law tug off his own shirt so they were even, and then Luffy was licking a hot trail down Law’s chest, following the line of his dark hair, past his bellybutton, to suck a bright red mark onto the hollow of Law’s hipbone above his denim pants.

Urgency borne from over a month of keeping no sensual company other than that of his own hand had Law impatiently shucking out of his pants and shoes, leaving him in nothing but a pair of grey boxers.      Luffy’s eyes went dark with lust, but also wide with something curious, something Law knew he recognized but could not quite put his finger on.

With hesitant hands, Luffy reached for Law’s hat and carefully set it aside, only to instantly run both his hands through Law’s hair, making knots of his dark fringe.  Law took the opportunity to arch upwards and take a nipple in his mouth, sucking it harshly, and was rewarded with a hoarse gasp and delicious shudders in the lithe body above him.  Law switched to the other, nipping it with his teeth before soothing the sting with his tongue.

Luffy whimpered and said, quietly, “ _Please_.”

Law’s reclaimed heart beat like thunder in his chest, and his blood sang high and mighty in his veins.  In a single jerky movement, he divested Luffy of his yellow sash and the rest of his clothes, and beheld for the first time the Strawhat Captain in all his naked glory.

Well… not quite naked.  With the same amount of care Luffy showed for Law’s own hat, Law removed Luffy’s trademark and placed it atop his own, out of harm’s way.  Then he was shucking off his boxers in record time and clutching Luffy to his chest, their cocks finally, _finally_ coming together, rubbing with delicious friction.

They both groaned, half relief and half impatience.  Law reached down and took both their cocks in hand, jerking firmly, enjoying the heat and hardness of Luffy’s body pressed against his own, enjoying the low whimpers and helpless jerks of the Mugiwara captain’s hip.

Panting, Luffy gasped, “I want…I want…”

Law smiled and drew him in for a long, wet kiss.  When they came up for air, Law prompted, “Yes?”

But Luffy’s arms apparently gave out as Law gave their cocks a particularly tight squeeze and swiped his thumb over the head of Luffy’s prick, and so the younger pirate could not reply.  Instead, rather suddenly, Luffy pulled away and shimmied expertly down the length of the couch to stare, with intense and glittering eyes, at Law’s turgid length.

“What is it you want, Luffy?” asked Law again.

Luffy flicked his eyes up to Law’s, and with deliberate, almost belligerent, movements, took Law’s prick in his hand, squeezing experimentally, drawing an unwilling groan from deep in Law’s chest.  Then Luffy said, “I want to taste you,” and lowered his head and wrapped his lips around Law’s cock and _sucked_.

Pure and blinding pleasure arced through Law’s body, electric and hot and all extremities tingled with energy, all tightly focussed on that point where Law’s cock disappeared into Luffy’s mouth.  The sensation was hot and wet and excruciatingly— _slow_.  Luffy licked like he would a piece of candy, and kept his fist tight and unmoving at the base. He sucked the tip occasionally, teasing, constantly teasing, so Law placed an encouraging hand on the back of the young pirate’s head and nudged him down.

“You can go faster, Mugi,” he encouraged softly. 

Without removing his mouth, Luffy looked up with wide, dark eyes and Law’s heart thundered loudly in his chest at the sight: pupils dilated, rubbery cheeks flushed and hollowed, lips stretched open wide.  Luffy made some noise of agreement and the vibration made Law’s eyes roll back into his head, and he helplessly began to thrust into that wet, delicious heat.  Luffy swallowed him down effortlessly, his rubber tongue stretching to wrap circles about his length, writhing like some perverted toy.  Law had never felt anything like it – it felt like his entire universe could be narrowed down to the point where his cock disappeared into Luffy’s hot, unfairly sexy mouth.

“Oh, damn, yeah, Mugi-ya.  Keep doing that—yesss.”

Luffy made a sound of satisfaction and somehow tightened his tongue, and now with each shallow thrust Luffy hummed and smirked and licked and made fireworks go off behind Law’s closed eyes.

Law’s cock hit the back of Luffy’s throat a few times so he tried to let off a little.  Yet Mugi surprised him, squirrelling his palms under Law to grab firm handfuls of his ass, refusing to let up an inch of his length.  Then Mugi angled his head and suddenly Law was slipping down his throat, all the way down, deep, hot, and—

“Fuuck yes.  Oh, fuck, more, gods, yes.”

Law could feel his orgasm building, sparks of electric pleasure making him tense and jerk sporadically.  It was a roiling heat in his groin, growing hotter and closer like the heat of a dying star.

“Nnng, Luffy-kun, Mugi-ya, you—you should stop if—ah, ah!”

There was that humming again, and the tongue around his base, and a single slick finger nudging his asshole, placing just enough pressure on his entrance to be interesting.  And then it stiffened and breached his puckered opening.

“Luffy-!  I—I’m coming, gods, ahh!”

His orgasm hit him in a rush, spurting directly down into the young pirate’s throat, until Luffy abruptly pulled back and caught the rest in his mouth.

Through half-lidded eyes, Law saw Luffy lick his lips, and swallow, and flick his tongue to catch a single glistening pearl of white that landed at the corner of his mouth.  Almost lazily, Luffy crawled up Law’s body, and it was then Law realized that Luffy now had two fingers inside him, stretching him gently.  His fingers were slick with lube Law hadn’t noticed Luffy grab, scissoring him, preparing.  He moaned and rolled his hips, enjoying the slight ache and the low buzz of post-orgasmic pleasure.

Luffy kissed him wetly.  He tasted like the ocean, salty and powerful. 

“Mmm, Traffy, you taste good, ne?  Almost as good as meat.”

“It is a sort of meat,” Law said, deadpan.

The young pirate captain paused, then burst into adorable, gut-wrenching laughter.  “Waa!  Traffy made a joke!” 

Luffy’s eyes darkened as he added a third finger to Law’s hole and began to make small movements in and out.  Law groaned, long and low.  “I wanna eat your meat every day, Law, starting today.”

“Only-ah, ah-only if I get to return to favour, Mugiwara-ya—NNG!”

Luffy’s groping fingers found Law’s prostate, and with a mischievous grin began to massage that spot relentlessly, exerting gentle but firm pressure, rubbing, circling, until Law was panting and impossibly, incredibly hard again.  Law didn’t think he’d recovered that quickly since he was Luffy’s age.

“Mugi-ya, I’m ready.”

Yet Luffy only grinned and slipped in his pinky.  Law whimpered at the stretch and arched his back almost entirely off the couch, and didn’t care if the sounds he was making now were slutty and pleading.  He’d never taken more than three fingers before, and to do it now was so incredibly debauched and erotic, even if Luffy was younger and hands much smaller than any lovers Law had ever before let top him.

“Ready for what, Law?” asked Luffy. 

Law looked at him through slitted eyes, unsure from Luffy’s tone if he really wanted dirty talk or not.  It was difficult to concentrate on words when Law could feel Luffy’s final knuckles pressing up against his entrance on each thrust of his hand, could feel them nudge his opening, heavy like a promise.  If Luffy kept pressing, would Law be able to take it?  Would Luffy then fold in his thumb and try to force that in as well, fist him with his whole hand? 

“Oh, fuuuckfuck, ah, Luffy, gods, please-now-‘m _ready_ , damn it, I—”

On the next thrust, Luffy’s knuckles pressed deeper than before, and Law’s asshole ached and complained for the stretch though his cock jumped and wept and wanted. 

“Ne, ne, Law, what are you ready for?”

Law forced his gaze to focus and saw Luffy grinning knowingly.  Yet the young pirate’s eyes were dark with lust.

“I want—” Law gasped.  His hips met Luffy’s fingers helplessly with each thrust, rocking his whole body.  “I want—your cock—ah, fuck—I want your cock in my ass, Luffy. I want you to fuck me.  I want you to spread me open and—ah.  Make me yours.”

Luffy nodded and slipped his fingers out with an obscene _pop_ , making Law feel absurdly empty.  The Strawhat captain then flopped over to sit on the bench, grinning widely, and gestured at his bright-red prick, standing at attention in the centre of his lap.  He stretched his arm to grab a small vial of lube and slicked his prick quickly until it dripped and shone.

“Ride me then, Traffy.  I wanna watch you.”

Fond annoyance flickered briefly over Law’s mind at all the orders, and he absently vowed that next time – perhaps later that night – Law would be the one giving orders and fucking the Mugiwara until he screamed Law’s name.

Law swung his leg over Luffy’s hip, allowed Luffy to align his cock with Law’s hole, and then sank down on that rigid heat, groaning and shaking.  Somehow, even with four fingers, the preparation didn’t feel like enough—it felt like Luffy was spearing him open, his cock touching places never reached before, hot and unyielding and never-ending.

Law was dimly aware that Luffy was gasping raggedly as Law took his length inside, moaning, his legs trembling from the effort not to thrust up, to wait until Law was ready.  But most of Law’s attention was concentrated on the feel of Luffy’s cock inside him, huge and wide and throbbing.  Eventually they bottomed out, Law’s cheeks pressed to Luffy’s thighs.  Law gripped the back of the couch for balance and leaned in for an open-mouth kiss.

“Law, Law, you’re so tight,” gasped Luffy, as Law tilted his neck and sucked a bright red mark into Luffy’s throat.  “I didn’t know—you would be so—I would have, ah!  Please,” Luffy pleaded.  “Please, more, please move, Traffy, please, I need it, I need you!”

The stretch and burn transformed as the pain faded, became something more like guttural pleasure and base satisfaction.  Law rose experimentally, feeling Luffy’s cock drag sinfully against the flesh of Law’s insides, and when he felt little more than a twinge of discomfort, Law nodded and began to roll his hips.

Luffy cried out, pure ecstasy and surprised delight, and despite what Law had thought was plenty of experience guiding the young pirate’s debauched actions that evening, he began to wonder if Luffy had ever topped anyone before.

“Ah, Law, Traffy, ne, you’re so hot and tight and it’s so—ah, ah, I didn’t think I’d like it this much, but it’s so good, you’re so good, please don’t stop, please faster, I—”

As Law began to speed up as much as he could, using his thighs and hips to take Luffy deep and angle him exactly where he wanted, Law kissed him again and swallowed the boy’s litany of compliments and wants with his lips and tongue.  Luffy kissed back desperately, his tongue sloppy and urgent on Law’s own, still trying to mumble a constant stream of words with a rhythm that was almost musical.

“Traffy, I don’t think—don’t think I can—I’m not gonna-!”

Law bit his lip as Luffy began thrusting up to meet his rolling hips, the young captain’s cock pounding unerringly on Law’s prostrate.  Law was close, but didn’t think he was quite as close as Luffy, and so quickly began to fist his own neglected length, shuddering as he felt it coming like the shadow of a looming tsunami.

“Fuck, yes, Luffy, right there, there, yes, ah-”

“Please, Law, please, yes-!” Luffy cried.  He clutched at Law’s hips with a bruising grip, and then suddenly scrabbled for purchasing, scratching long lines down Law’s back.  Law felt a wet burst of warmth deep inside his guts as the strawhat captain wailed, “Yes, yes, I, ah, Law, aaaaAAAH TRAFFY!”

Luffy’s whole body deflated beneath Law, his hands falling limp at his sides, but still Law continued to move his hips and fisted his length faster, tighter.  All it took was Luffy opening his eyes again and giving him a soft, sated smile, and then Law’s cum was splattering over both their chests and stomachs as he came with a low cry, biting his lip almost until it bled.

Once the last tense shudders of his orgasm faded, Law slumped bonelessly onto Luffy, his head knocking onto the young captain’s collarbone with a dull thump.  He could feel Luffy’s soft prick still in his ass, but was unbothered by it, understanding that he would have to rush for a towel the moment they separated. 

He could tell just from the full feeling inside that Luffy had come like only a teenager could, and at that reminder managed to straighten enough to watch the young captain’s expression.

Luffy grinned at him lethargically, breathing deep.  “Sugoi!” he exclaimed.  “Let’s do that again.”

Law snorted.  “Maybe in a few more minutes, Mugiwara-ya.”

“Yeah,” agreed Luffy.  The young pirate began to draw nonsense designs on Law’s chest, idly smearing Law’s rapidly cooling cum. 

“Mugi…” began Law.  He wasn’t so sure where to start.  “Had you ever… done that before?”

Law’s heart stuttered as the Strawhat captain shook his head.

“But you… you were very confident, Mugi-ya.  You knew exactly what to do.”

Luffy blushed happily and shrugged.  He scooped up some of Law’s cum and sucked it off his finger, humming contentedly.  Law exhaled strongly and told himself to focus.  At this point, really, it would be ridiculous if he could be up for another round so soon.  And yet… he could already feel Luffy’s length twitching faintly inside him. 

“Robin has lots of books,” explained Luffy.  “Some of them even have pictures.”

That… actually, that wasn’t surprising at all.  “You stole her porn stash?”

“No, no!  She gave them to me to look at.  When I asked her how men have sex with other men.”

Law stiffened, suspecting that meant both Nico Robin and Roronoa were probably aware, right this second, that Law was deflowering their captain.  He felt his face heat up.  _Aw, hell_ , he thought.  The gloomy woman probably wouldn’t say anything anyway, and if Roronoa did, Law now had plenty of dirt on him.

Still… “You seemed like you’d given a blow job before, Mugiwara-ya.”

To Law’s surprise, Luffy grinned brightly and squirmed with delight.  Law’s breath shuddered when Luffy moved like that, the young captain’s prick growing harder and harder inside him.  Even now he could feel cum begin to leak out of his hole and down the back of his thighs, and the sensation made him shiver.

“I asked Zoro to show me how so I could do it right.”

Law jerked and instantly came up with a half-dozen scenarios on how to ruin the swordsman’s life.  Telling their navigator about the hand cream incident was first on the list.  He calculated Roronoa’s odds of survival and found them suitably slim.

“And?” Law asked sharply.  “Did he?”

“Waah!  No, he didn’t, since Sanji was there when I asked and kicked Zoro so hard his head made a dent in the wall.  Franky had to fix it and Chopper was mad!  But later Zoro gave me a cucumber to practice with, his favourite brand of lube, told me wetter is better, and that I should always use a rubber.  I didn’t really know what he meant with the last one until I figured out that trick with my tongue.  Ne, ne, Traffy, do you know how Zoro uses rubber when he sucks Sanji off?  Cuz Zoro isn’t a rubberman, so I don’t know what he meant—”

Law cut Luffy off with a kiss.  The young pirate captain was fully hard inside him again, he could feel, and maybe if Luffy had been anyone else Law would have found that refractory period freaky, but with Luffy it was just adorable.  Still, Law could feel the boy’s spent cum dripping regularly from his opening now, and Law wondered how to address that.  He was still planning on introducing Luffy to bottoming, after all, and didn’t want to make a mess.

“Mugi-ya,” said Law slowly.  “Did any of Nico-ya’s books talk about rimming?”

From the way Luffy lit up like a carnival ride, Law knew he’d found his answer—

In more ways than one.

 

_fin_


End file.
